Halloween Havoc!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 11 up! Complete! The X-Men celebrate another Halloween! Up next, Virus is defeated! RR PLEASE! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Say Hello To My Little Friends!

**Halloween Havoc!**

**Hey folks! L1701E here! If you enjoyed my last Halloween story, then you will love this new fic! This time, our heroic band of merry mutants, the X-Men, join up with a certain Midwestern all-mutant rock band to ring in the scariest holiday of the year! It's insanity and scares in Bayville, baby!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Comics and myself. The Southside Misfits were created by Aaron and used with his permission. Drive safely!**

Chapter 1: Say Hello To My Little Friends!

**The Xavier Institute**

The Xavier Institute, the place that the young team of mutants known as the X-Men called home. And one of them, one Katherine Pryde, known as Kitty to everyone, a mutant from Illinois with the power to move through solid matter, was talking on the phone to some friends.

"Like, oh my God, it's so nice to hear from you guys again!" Kitty smiled as she spoke. "Of _course_ you guys can come up. Oh, he got the teleporter finished, huh? Well, it'll be nice to see you guys come up. They'll love you!" Scott Summers, the X-Men's leader, cursed with uncontrollable optic blasts and a bit of a tightwad personality overheard this and scowled.

_Alvers again.__ Does that moron ever quit?_ Scott mentally grumbled. He marched up to Kitty and took the phone.

"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Alvers, do you have any idea how big our phone bills are getting because of your constant calling?!" Scott snapped into the phone. Kitty angrily took back the receiver.

"It's not Lance!" Kitty snapped. She whacked Scott across the face with the receiver, causing him to fall over with a grunt. She put the phone back to her mouth. "Sorry about that. That's Scott. He's a bit paranoid, don't worry. Can't wait to see you guys! Like, buh bye!" Kitty grinned as she put down the phone. Danielle Moonstar, a Cheyenne mutant with the power to bring people's fears to life and Kitty's best friend, noticed.

"Who was that, Kitty?" Dani asked.

"Just some friends who want to come over for Halloween." Kitty smirked.

**The Xavier Institute, an hour later**

Scott Summers walked down a hall, carrying a box full of Halloween decorations. He passed by the door to Forge's lab and he heard conversing coming from inside.

"What the--?" Scott wondered out loud. He put down the box and opened the door a crack. Inside was Forge and another boy conversing. The two of them were hovering over a futuristic engine. The new guy had his black hair in a mullet, blue eyes examining the engine behind black 80s sunglasses. He was clad in a 80s-style shirt, tie, and slacks, all covered by a lab coat. The first button of the shirt was open, and the tie was partially undone.

"How'd you get the tetryon molecules under control. They are ornery little critters. When they get forced to interact with energy, they go nuts, and the results can be…explosive." The boy said.

"That's why I have this tetryon injector put in, Johnny B. It uses a ramjet-like principle to force that explosive power to where it's needed." Forge explained.

"Oh yeah, I didn't see that there." Johnny replied. Scott blinked.

"_Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiight…_" Scott drawled like Dr. Evil. Scott left the two to their conversation. He picked up the box and went back on his way. Until he knocked into a large African-American boy with dreadlocks and five o'clock shadow, clad in a long black trenchcoat, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black biker gloves, a black bandanna around his head, and sneakers. The guy was tall, not as tall as Blob, but he was pretty imposing.

"You got a problem, _punk?!_" The big guy snapped at Scott. Scott gulped.

"Uhm…" Scot was unsure what to say.

"Hey, don't mind Eric. The guy's been looking for an excuse to brawl all day." A cheery voice replied. Scott turned and saw a cheery-looking boy with chin-length black hair, and who appeared to be a mix of Caucasian and Native-American. He had on a green headband with two white feathers on it similar to Thunderbird's. He was clad in a pair of white wristbands, a Chicago Blackhawks jersey with the number of the legendary Stan Nikita, green slacks with white pumps. He also had on a gold chain. "You must be Cyclops. Funny, you don't have one eye. I'm Mike Baxter. My big friend's Eric Phillips."

"Call me Trouble." Eric smirked.

"Just don't make any 'Yo mama' jokes around him, and you'll be fine." Mike grinned.

"Who are you guys?" Scott wondered.

"Just your average teenage mutants from Chicago." Mike grinned. "We're friends of Kitty's." Scott rolled his eyes and went back on his way. Mike noticed Danielle walk by. "My chick-sense is tingling, Mike."

"If I were her, my senses would warn me there's a half-Indian moron in a Blackhawks jersey looking to spout bad pick-up lines coming my way." Eric grumbled.

"Dude, she'll dig me." Mike grinned. "Oh, and Eric…I prefer the term Native-American." Mike ducked as Eric made a motion of throwing something at him. "Okay, okay…" Mike approached Danielle.

"Hello." Dani smiled. "You must be Mike. Kitty told me about you."

"Believe every word, babe. Especially the ones about me being awesome with the ladies."

"Oh God…" Eric groaned.

"She told me you spit bad pick-up lines."

"That is certainly not true! My pick-up lines are considered modern day works of art!" Mike wailed. "So, wanna go out and party?" Mike grinned. Dani rolled her eyes.

"Yup. Kitty was right on the money." Dani walked off.

"Hey, wait up!" Mike ran after her.

"Kitty, can I ask you something? Who are those two?" Scott asked, pointing at Mike and Eric.

"Mike and Eric? Oh, they're two friends I met in Chicago." Kitty smiled. "Remember when you sent me to Chicago to check out those mutant vigilantes?"

"Yeah, the Misfits sent Red Dragon." Scott raised an eyebrow. "Those guys are two of them, right?"

"Yeah, Eric Phillips, codename Trouble. He's got superhuman strength and invulnerability. He gets a bit of a foul mouth when riled, but he's really a good guy. Mike Baxter, codename WrongWay. Half Native-American, he's the regular jokester of the bunch. He has a mutant tracking power, which allows him to find anyone or anything. He also has a photographic memory, which was enhanced by his X-Gene."

"Hmm, and why are they here?" Scott wondered.

"They wanted to come visit." Kitty grinned.

"Anyway, what do they call themselves?" Scott wondered.

"Uhm…" Kitty gulped. She knew Scott was not going to like the answer.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Well, well, well! Looks like it's going to be another Halloween full of insanity! What madness will happen next? Will the Southside Misfits and the X-Men get along? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. A Little More Madness!

**Halloween Havoc!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! I'm glad you like the story so far, man! Yeah, Scott is driven crazy by their name alone, even though are going to be nice to him. Yeah, The X-Boys' reaction to Jenni Starr will be…interesting. I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To SickMindedSucker: Hey there! Nice to hear from you! I'm glad you liked the story so far. I'm glad you liked the Southside Misfits. A fan created the characters for me to use, and I just **had** to use them, since they were so cool. I thought it would be funny for Trouble to threaten Scott. Don't worry, I'll probably have him beat up __Duncan__ or steal his car or something. I hope you like this new chapter, and I hope to hear from you again!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Nice to hear from you again! I think Scott was always missing a few marbles. I hope you like the new chapter, Rae!_

_To Red Witch: Oh yeah, it's going to be good, Red! The insanity is just beginning! Enjoy more of the story!_

_To Metal Dragon1: I'm glad you like the story so far, MD1! Will Exo be in this story? You'll see. Yeah, I can imagine him and Jamie causing sugar-crazed insanity. Oh yeah, the Transmetal Rattrap! I have the Wal-Mart Exclusive version of Transmetal Rattrap, with the black-and-blue paint job. Transmetal Rattrap's head looks kind of like his head and split open, and his brain shows. Technically, his 'vehicle' mode was a dragster. It does look pretty cool, even though it's basically a rat with wheels. I'm glad the Transformers are going back to vehicle forms. I like them better. If they should turn into animals, they should become robot animals, like the original G1 Predacons and Seacons. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter, and I can't wait for the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home'! _

_To Aaron: Yep, this is the Southside Misfits' first meeting with the X-Men. I personally think the X-Men will get along better with the Southside and West Coast Misfits better than the East Coast guys because of lack of history. Most of the West Coast Misfits met the X-Men during 'Christmas Chaos' and one of them was a former X-Man! Kitty's the only X-Man with any sort of history with the Southsiders because of the events in 'Rockin' in the Southside'. Scott tends to judge people I think, so no one should be really surprised by his reaction. As for Exo, we shall see. I really have no idea if I will bring the East Coast Misfits in. You should write down your ideas. They could be great!_

**Disclaimer: "Fascinating." - Leonard Nimoy as Spock, Star Trek**

Chapter 2: A Little More Madness!

**The Xavier Institute**

"You're joking, Kitty!" Scott snapped. "**_PLEASE_** tell me you're joking!"

"Yep. They call themselves the Southside Misfits." Kitty sighed. Scott growled.

"Why…would they call themselves the Southside _Misfits?_" Scott growled through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, Scott. You'll have to like, ask them. They're really nice." Johnny zipped up behind Scott, tapping his shoulder.

"AGH!" Scott jumped up and turned. "YIPE!!" He jumped up again. "How'd you--?"

"Having power over electricity and superhuman speed helps." Johnny laughed. "Do you have a torque amplifier I can borrow? Or maybe a Heisenburg compensator?"

"A what?" Scott asked.

"Never mind." Johnny sighed. "I think I may have one in my coat." He started rifling through his lab coat.

"Oh, not this again…" Kitty groaned. Johnny pulled out a ham sandwich.

"Nope. Been meaning to finish that." He pulled out an anchor. "I've been looking for that." He pulled out a tape recorder. "Nope." He pulled out a rubber chicken. "Mike's been looking for that." He pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. "Those are Eric's." He pulled out a skateboard. "Now how'd _that_ get in there?"

"What does he keep in there?" Scott asked Kitty.

"You don't want to know." Kitty replied.

"This is Lisa's favorite topaz necklace. How'd that get in there?" He pulled out an odd-looking gadget. "Ah-_ha!_ I found my Heisenburg compensator!"

"Johnny is the Southsider's resident technical genius. He can build and fix anything." Kitty grinned.

"Is that a mutant power?" Scott asked.

"Nope." Kitty shrugged.

"Hello, little guy." Johnny pulled out a little purple dragon from his coat.

"Lockheed, how'd you get in there?!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Mama!" Lockheed leapt into Kitty's arms. "Mama…"

"What's this around your neck?" Kitty pointed at a silver collar.

"Oh, that's my translator. I made that to help owners understand their pets." Johnny blinked. "Evidently the little guy snuck into my coat and slipped into it. Lockheed looked at Scott and yipped.

"Glasses!" The collar translated in an electronic voice.

"It works! Whoo-hoo!" Johnny whooped, jumping the air, pumping his fist. "Yeah!" He zipped off in a blur of lightning.

"Oh God, I can't wait until I'm old enough to drink!" Scott moaned. He saw a ball of flame and an insane cackle rise up from the kitchen. "PYRO!!!" Scott ran into the kitchen, but he saw something shocking. _Firestar?!__ Wait a minute, since when was Firestar a pyromaniac? And Asian?_ True to his observation, the kitchen table was ablaze. The flames on the table formed statues of the Superstars performing to a tape player. The maestro was a red-haired Asian girl clad in a tight orange t-shirt and blue jeans. She smiled happily at her creation, occasionally stroking the statue of Pyro, sighing.

"Who are you and what did you do with the table?!" Scott screamed. The girl grinned.

"Like it?" She laughed. "I'm Lisa Blaze."

"Our table…" Scott exclaimed.

"Maybe this one, then." Lisa waved her hand, and the flames formed a statue of Pyro. "Ooh, that one's nice. Have you ever met St. John Allerdyce?"

"Him? He's the King of Lunatics!" Scott exclaimed. "He hangs his socks all over the place because he thinks that if he puts them in the dryer, fairies will steal them!"

"Isn't he dreamy?" Lisa sighed happily, staring at the fiery Pyro statue. "Someday…I hope to meet Pyro and make him mine…"

"You are creepy. I'm leaving now." Scott said, walking away. "Lunatic." He ran outside, screaming like he had just lost his mind. Meanwhile, Peter, Gambit, and Ray were waiting at the door, sharp sticks in hand.

"Okay guys, now remember, once the Starr gets in: POW!!!" Ray exclaimed. The door opened and a laughing Paige and Tabby walked in. "Now!" The three leapt up, shoved the girls to the ground and… "Okay, Starr! We got you now WHAT THE--?"

Well, well, well! Looks like the boys are in for quite a surprise! What insanity will happen next? What did the three X-Boys encounter? Did Scott finally go 'round the bend? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. Met your Match!

**Halloween Havoc!**

_To Kaishin Briefs: Is your name a Dragonball reference? Anyway, I think they will be surprised to see a female member of the Starr family. And you can bet a few of the X-Girls will not like Jennifer Hendrix Starr. Don't worry, we'll see Duncan Matthews get what's coming to him. I just have to find a way to bring it up. And Scott will be driven plenty crazy. You want to write a Misfit-verse story? And sure, you can use my characters? Let me know if you want any information on them. Oh yeah, Red Witch is a her. Oh, and if you get permission, I'll gladly beta-read the story for you. You know, you send a copy to me, and I read it and help you fix it up. Spelling errors, grammar errors, stuff like that. _

_To SickmindedSucker: Yeah, the guys are in trouble. Yeah, Johnny B. Goode is kind of like Inspector Gadget with all the things in his coat. The trick coat was all an idea I thought up for a good laugh. I'm glad you liked the Southside Misfits. They were created by Aaron, a reviewer and fan of my stories. He gave me the characters and I loved them. They made their first appearance in my Misfit-verse in the story "Rockin' in the Southside", which is set in their native __Chicago__. You should read and review it. It guest-stars the X-Men's Shadowcat and the East Coast Misfits' Red Dragon! Here's the new chapter, I hope you!_

_To c-wolf: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, c-wolf! I hope you like this new one!_

_To Sparky Genocide: I'd call that bet, Sparky! I don't think the girls will like her very much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! _

_To Red Witch: Yeah, a talking Lockheed would invite trouble, and most likely run his big mouth. I've been keeping up with "This Soap Opera Called Life", Red. I read the chapter, and I realized that I **knew** that Trask's son was a mutant! Oh well, love your new stuff, and I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Yeah, the X-Boys screw up regularly, don't they? Anyway, here's the new chapter for you! Enjoy the insanity! I'll let them know to contact you._

_To Aaron: I thought Scott's reaction was funny, too. I think the X-Boys going ga-ga over Jenni will be great. I'm glad you like the chapter, and don't worry, the X-Girls will be tortured during this story! Well, here's the new chapter! I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: "Puppies!" - Jerry "The King" Lawler**

Chapter 3: Met your Match!

**The supermarket**

Eric Phillips, the indestructible, super-strong Southside Misfit drummer code-named Trouble, was buying some food for the Halloween party the X-Mansion was holding. Johnny B had zipped back to the Southside Misfits' headquarters, a firehouse in their native Chicago, to pick up their costumes. Duncan Matthews walked by. The football player knocked himself, into Eric on purpose, causing the African-American mutant to crash into the display, spilling the snacks he bought. Duncan snickered as he walked away. Eric grumbled and cursed under his breath. He picked up a can of soup and pitched it at Duncan, clocking him in the back of the head.

"OW!" Duncan held his head and turned, glaring at Eric. "What's your problem?"

"You knocked into me, you &$#!" Eric snapped.

"You have no proof!" Duncan sneered.

"You don't want to mess with me." Eric warned. He picked up a tin can and ripped in two. Duncan's eyes widened.

"You're a mutie!"

"Yeah. So what if I am? I heard your mama was one, too. Explains how she had a kid as ugly and as stupid as you." Eric sneered.

"Your kind's not welcome here."

"Mutants have to eat too, baboon boy. Just go home and get back to doing what you do best: Sitting around and scratching your butt." Eric scowled.

"That's it!" Duncan threw a punch. Eric caught it and started squeezing, making Duncan scream. His screams were accompanied by the sounds of Duncan's fingers being broken. Eric lifted up the football player, and pitched him into a display rack, causing it to fall over. Eric angrily grabbed a third can and whacked Duncan across the head with it. He then lifted the groggy Duncan's leg and spiked the can into Duncan's groin like a football player spiking the ball in a touchdown celebration. Eric turned around and he found an angry manager staring at him.

"Uh, is there a problem?" Eric asked like nothing had happened.

**The Xavier Institute**

"WHAT THE--?" Ray exclaimed. He saw two girls standing at the fountain, talking about it. One had long black hair with red streaks, and was clad in a red turtleneck sweater and black jeans. A silver necklace was around her neck with a pendant shaped like a guitar. The other was a blonde, blue-eyed girl with a four-pointed star over her right eye. She was clad in a Hart Foundation t-shirt with pink-and-red acid-washed jeans. She had on a pink neckerchief around her neck and had black fingerless lace gloves and several bracelets on each wrist.

"That fountain's so beautiful, Jenni." The black-and-red haired girl said.

"Yeah, Vicki. This place is _so_ swank." The blonde girl agreed. They both laughed. "Man, we should get a fountain like this."

"Where the heck would we put it, though?" Vicki wondered. "There isn't a lot of room in the firehouse to put a fountain like this in. Maybe we can get this in a small size or something."

"Uhhh…" Ray blinked. "Do we know any of you?" The two girls looked up at the three X-Boys. "Uhm…hey."

"Hi." Vicki grinned. "I'm Vicki Stephens. They call me Vixen. And this is my friend Jenni Starr. They call her Shining Star."

"Hi." Jenni grinned.

"Uh, hello…" Ray blinked. "You are Kitty's friends, right?"

"Mm-hmm." Jenni smiled. "I can fire red laser beams from my hands and eye, and I can generate flashes of light. Not to mention I have hypnotic powers."

"I can mess up probability, like the Scarlet Witch." Vicki shrugged. "I also can charm people into doing what I want. I have a charm that gives me some other powers." She held her pendant. "This was all I had. I was left in front of a music store as a baby. I have no idea who my real parents are."

"My dad's a pro wrestler and my mom was a hippie." Jenni shrugged. "Not in an insulting way. What about you guys?" She saw that Gambit, Colossus, and Berzerker were staring at Jenni with hearts flying around their heads.

_Uh oh.__ The Starr charm again._ Vicki gulped. _I have a feeling the other girls are not going to like this._

_Uh oh._ Paige Guthrie and Danielle Moon star thought as they watched through a window.

Well, well, well! Looks like the X-Boys have met their match! What'll result of this? What insanity will happen next? Will the X-Girls go after Jenni? Will Eric go to jail? What costumes will the Southside Misfits and X-Men wear? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. A Little Torture for You!

**Halloween Havoc!**

_To Metal Dragon1: Hey, MD1! Yes, go Trouble indeed. I'll see if I can put in some more __Duncan__ and some Kelly torture. Exo and Jamie scaring the snot out of Kelly? I LIKE IT!!! Actually, Exo is an honorary member of the Southside Misfits. So is Kitty. You'll see some more Southside Misfits mayhem! Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter! I calso can't wait for the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home'!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! Yeah, I can also see the X-Girls plot to take down Jennifer Hendrix Starr. Yeah, it is an interesting twist to have the BOYS fight over a Starr. Bubba an old friend of Eric's family? I would not be surprised. I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To c-wolf: Hey c-wolf! Yeah, Ol' __Duncan__ can't get a break! I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Will the boys kill each other, or will the girls do the killing? Well, you just have to wait and see to find out the answer to that question! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Kaishin Briefs: Yeah, I like Dragonball/Z/GT as well. I recommend a site called Pojo's Gaming Site. It's a site for card games, but it also covers anime. It's a big site with sub-pages for Dragonball, Pokemon, Marvel VS, HeroClix, Yu Yu Hakusho, Duel Masters, etc. I can't wait to read the first chapter of your story for you! It sounds like fun! I also liked your character! What ethnicity is he? I've never seen Wolf's Rain, so I really have no idea of his ethnicity._

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! I've been keeping up with "This Soap Opera Called Life" and "Living with Mutants is Hazardous to Your Health". Poor Larry. He's lucky to have people like Angelica and Lina around. Kyle probably wouldn't have forgiven him at all, even if he had no choice. He's judgmental that way. Yep, it's the X-Girls' turn to be jealous. Kitty probably won't be as affected as the others. I hope you like the new chapter, Red!_

_To Aaron: Yep, Jenni Hendrix Starr has got herself a little fan club! Paige and Danielle are definitely going to enjoy watching their fellow X-Girls go crazy trying to take out Jenni. I'm glad you liked seeing Eric beat up __Duncan__. Trouble probably thought it was no big deal since he probably thinks everyone beats up __Duncan__. I hope you like the new chapter! _

**Disclaimer: "I'm going to go boom-boom with the bridesmaids!" - Seann William Scott as Stifler, American Wedding**

Chapter 4: A Little Torture for You!

**Senator Kelly's House**

Senator Kelly dragged a hose to the front of his home.

"Next time those freaks try to trash my home, I'll _really_ give them something to think about! Ha ha!" Kelly mumbled to himself. Two boys peeked out of one of his hedges. One was Jamie Madrox. The other was a blond boy clad in a black t-shirt with the Autobot symbol on it and blue jeans.

"This is going to be so funny." The blond boy snickered.

"Yeah." Jamie agreed. "It's going to be, Exo."

"Let's do it." Exo grinned. His body became surrounded by a strange mist. Within the mist, the sound of metal clanking together and whirring was heard. When the mist cleared, it was revealed that Exo was now a black robot with big black metal wings. He also carried a metal scythe with a blade of green energy.

"Here's the cloak." Jamie put a long black cape and hood on Exo. "Go get 'em." Exo walked out.

"Senator Kelly…" He called in an evil electronic-like voice.

"Huh?" Kelly turned around and he saw the transformed Exo. "What?"

"I am Death. I have come to claim you."

"Huh?" Kelly blinked.

"You cannot resist me." Exo's body grew to a height to several stories. Kelly's face whitened. "Now _come!_" He raised his scythe.

"YIPE!!!" Kelly screamed as he barely dodged the scythe's strike. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!! I SAW THE GRIM REAPER!!! I SAW HIM!!! HE'S COMING FOR ME!!!! SAVE ME!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" Kelly screamed like a 5-year-old girl as he ran down the street. Exo shrank down to his normal height. As he shrank, the mist started to appear again and cover him. When the strange mist cleared, he was in his normal human form. He burst out laughing.

"Man, that was _great!_ Hey Jamie, grab the supplies! Let's TP the place!" Exo laughed happily.

**The Xavier Institute**

"Not again." Jason Vincent groaned as he held his cell phone to his face. The African-American leader of the Southside Misfits ran a hand through his long dark hair as he listened to the speech coming from the other side. "Trouble, what did you do _this_ time? Uh-huh. Yeah. I heard that guy was a jerk. You slammed a tin can full of peaches _where?_ Okay, I'll call Johnny B and he'll pick you up on the way. Alright, bye." Jason sighed as he closed is phone.

"Something wrong, baby?" Vicki asked as she walked up to Jason alongside Dani and Paige.

"Trouble earned his codename again. He's spending a couple hours in jail. Again. He got into a brawl with some football player in a supermarket. He was supposed to pick up snacks. I thought WrongWay was going to be with him to keep him out of trouble. Mike's good at calming Eric down." Jason replied.

"He won't leave me alone." Dani sighed. "Evidently, he's been trying to flirt with me."

"That's Mike for you." Vicki laughed. "He's the jokester and flirt of the bunch."

"I'm concerned about the boys." Paige said. "Look." She pointed to Jenni. She was sitting on the fountain, and Remy, Ray and Peter were gathered around her. "Those boys have gone wild over her."

"That's Jenni for you." Jason smirked. "She always was popular with the guys. She's like her cousins around girls."

"What are you going to be on Halloween?" Dani asked.

"That's a surprise." Jason said.

"I'm going to be a witch." Vicki smiled. "You'll have to ask the other guys."

**The local jail**

"Thanks a lot, mutie!" Duncan snapped at Eric in his cell.

"You're welcome, flatscan." Eric smirked, crossing his arms. "You started it, anyway."

"Don't twist facts!" Duncan snapped, ready to lunge at Eric. Before he could get his chance, a guard dragged him off.

"That's it! You're going in here!" The guard snapped.

"No! Not Bubba! NO!!!"

"Take good care of him, Bubba!" Eric grinned.

"You know Bubba?" The guard asked Eric.

"Old friend of the family." Eric shrugged.

**Outside Bayville**

The Mutator, a custom vehicle created by Virus that made its first appearance in battle against the West Coast Misfits **(1)**, drove to just outside of Bayville. Virus himself emerged from the vehicle. He held a vial of a strange silver liquid.

**(1) - See "Mad ****Malibu**** Summer"**

_Heh__ heh…_ Virus thought to himself. _This new invention is the perfect weapon! I'll use these nanobots to enslave the populace of Bayville as cyborg zombies. Then, once I have successfully tested them by eliminating the X-Men…Toad is next. You're gonna die, Toad. You're finally getting what's coming to you!_

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes just may have to go to work after all this Halloween! What madness will happen next? Can our heroes save the day and the town? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. Party Time!

**Halloween Havoc!**

_To Raliena: You called your local lunatic asylum, and they said they can take Virus, but not some of the loonies you know, huh? Maybe those loonies you know are too insane for **them** to handle, heh heh! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Metal Dragon1: Well, maybe Exo used one of Johnny's inventions to give the illusion of him growing to an immense size. Johnny B. Goode is smart enough to create something like that. Why haven't the X-Girls started trying to take out Jenni yet? Maybe they're too busy worrying about the party to try yet! As for the translation collar, that was an idea purely of my own invention. I guess the collar's look was a bit of a subconscious tribute to you or something. You should check out my other fics! Oh yeah, and when does the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home' come up? I can't wait for it, man! Please! Put it up quick!_

_To Red Witch: Hey Red! I've been keeping up with your fics, and they are great so far! Poor old Foresight, he can't get a break, can he? Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: I'm glad you liked the chapters! I also like your costume suggestions. I personally can see Johnny B as Einstein, Mike as a Blackhawk, Jenni as Madonna, Vixen as a witch, Kid Superstar as Ash, Fyre dressed up in John's Superstar gear and makeup, and Eric as a Londoner. Anyway, glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like the new one here!_

**Disclaimer: "The things I do for my country." - Vin Diesel as Xander Cage, XXX**

Chapter 5: Party Time!

**The Xavier Institute**

It was the Halloween party! The Institute kids had their own little Halloween Party right in the Institute. Of course, the few human friends the X-Men had came along.

"So that's Jenni, huh?" Taryn said to Kitty. Taryn was dressed like a tiger, and Kitty was in a Wasp costume.

"Like, yep." Kitty sighed. Jenni was standing at a wall, dressed as Madonna in the early 80s. Standing around her was Remy dressed up like a playing card, Peter clad as the Tin Man from the wizard of Oz, Ray dressed up as Joe DiMaggio, and the newest member of the Jenni fan club, one Scott Summers, clad as the Hurricane. Taryn laughed.

"Yep. She's just like her cousins. Speaking of her cousins…" Taryn looked around. "Do you suppose I could have Craig's autograph? He's my favorite. That sneer is so hot."

"Don't let Wanda find out about that. She'll hex you into next week." Kitty whispered with a smirk, causing both Taryn and Kitty to laugh. "And it will cause Craig to throw a fit. The last thing that poor guy needs is to be considered a lady-killer like his brother."

"I guess so. But I can't help it. He's so cute in that bad boy sort of way."

"Oh Jennifer, can I talk to you?" Jean, dressed as a princess, said.

"Excuse me, boys." Jenni grinned. "Hey Jeannie, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Jean smiled. _At least with me.__ You, however, are going to get yours._ "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." Jenni said. Jean led Jenni into a hall.

**Downtown Bayville**

Jamie raced down the street, riding what appeared to be a red, white, and brown techno-organic rat with wheels for legs. The rat was Exo, who was using his power to assume the form of anything mechanical to transform himself into Rattrap in his Transmetal form from Beast Wars. Around Exo's tail was a black duffel bag.

"Man, that was great!" Jamie laughed. "Ol' Kelly really had it coming to him!"

"Yeah, they guy was a jerk!" Exo laughed in a Brooklyn accent, typical of the Rattrap character's voice.

"Hey, there's Duncan's house!" Jamie pointed. Exo slowed down as they approached Duncan's place.

"I got an idea." Exo smirked. "Get off me, and I'll show you." Jamie jumped off Exo and removed the bag from his tail. A mist surrounded "Rattrap"'s body. The mist was accompanied by the sounds of metal clanking. When the mist cleared, Exo had turned into a red robot, carrying a strange gun that looked like a pair of long gattling gun barrels with Exo's hand between them.

"You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?" Jamie blinked. The robot, whom Jamie recognized as the Gundam Heavyarms from Gundam Wing, looked up and down the building.

"My scans detect no lifeforms in the house." Exo replied. He used a rocketpack on his back to fly into the air, then hidden panels opened up all over his body, revealing various cannons and missile launchers. Exo launched a fiery blitz at the house, causing it to explode.

"Okay…" Jamie blinked. He opened up the duffle bag. "Well, let's go frame him."

**The Bayville Mall**

Virus observed members of Bayville High's football team snack on food in the food court. Virus sneered.

_Neanderthals.__ They're all bloody Neanderthals. They all only care about themselves. They lack the intelligence to read anything that has no pretty pictures. _Virus mentally snarled. He smirked outwardly as he rolled up his jacket sleeve, revealing a futuristic dart-shooter mounted underneath his wrist, looking similar to Spider-Man's web-shooters. Virus loaded a needle-like dart into it. "Let's see if we can't brighten you up a bit." Virus waited until one player went to the bathroom. Virus followed, fired the tiny dart, and it hit one player in the butt. The big player didn't notice. When he went to the sink to wash up, he started convulsing and throwing what appeared to be a fit of some kind. As he screamed and threw the fit, his skin started turning gray. Virus watched with an evil smirk.

"Happy Halloween, Toad."

**The Xavier Institute**

"Just go right inside and you'll get a surprise." Jean opened a door into a dark room. _You'll get a surprise alright, Jenni Starr._

"Cool! Thanks, Jean!" Jenni walked in and closed the door. Jean snickered evilly. Her jaw dropped when Jenni emerged, carrying a book.

"Time Life Presents: Headlines of the 80s! Thank you!" Jenni smiled and walked away.

"What?" Jean blinked. She entered the room. "Huh? I was sure it would work…hey…AAAAAGH!!!!! I HATE THAT SHINING STAR!!!"

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity is still continuing! What madness will happen next? Will the X-Girls keep trying to take out Jenni? What was up in the food court? What costumes will our heroes wear? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Explosive Discovery!

**Halloween Havoc!**

_To Sparky Genocide: I was glad to use your ideas, man. They were just **screaming** to be used. Yeah, Ol' Jeannie's plan blew up in her face. Oh, you'll see what happens to the other X-Girls. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I really hope you like this brand new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I've been keeping up with your stories "This Soap Opera Called Life" and "Living with Mutants is Hazardous to Your Health" and I loved them! I really did! I can't wait for more! Poor Mystique, can't get a break, heh heh. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Actually, Bayville is sort of Virus's testing ground for his new cyborg zombie-creating nanites. He plans to turn the citizens of Bayville into his own army to destroy Toad once and for all. He isn't really seeing Todd everywhere. He's not quite fully delusional. At least, not yet._

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! I'm glad you liked the scene with Jean's plan backfiring. Her little 'I hate that Shining Star' bit is a variation of Scott's little trademark 'I hate that Starchild' catchphrase. Jenni is a Starr, alright! Did you notice Taryn's little thing for Craig? __Duncan__'s parents are going to be extremely **mad** when they find out about what happened to their house. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To SickmindedSucker: Yeah, you gotta love Bubba. Yes, you can use the fight scene in your fic. Borrow anything you want. I'm glad you liked all the insanity in the last couple chapter, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter, full of insanity! I did check out your sleepover fic, and I couldn't stop laughing!_

**Disclaimer: "Respect mah authoritah!" - Eric Cartman, ****South ****Park**

Chapter 6: Explosive Discovery!

**Bayville Mall**

"Yo Eric! You okay?" One of the football players asked the bathroom player. He staggered over to them. "What's wrong with your skin?"

"Oh god…" One football player got up. "He's…a…"

"Only a mutie would look like that!" Another player snarled, getting up. The cyborg-zombified football player's jacket ripped open at the shoulders, revealing laser cannons. "HOLY-!!!" The cannons stared firing, making sounds like a machine gun. The mall goers screamed and scattered. Virus peeked out with an evil grin.

"Heh heh heh…" Virus produced a device that looked like a small portable gaming system. "Spread it!" He ordered into the device. The football player zombie grunted mechanically, raised his hand, and his palm opened, revealing a repulsor-like device. The device fired small darts at the people. The people who were hit started convulsing and throwing fits as their flesh turned into gray metal. The cyber-zombified people got to their feet and stood still. Virus walked out and looked happily at his creation.

"Spread your disease all over town!" Virus laughed. The zombified people spread out. "You…" He pointed at the football players, now cyber-zombies. "Let's go pay a visit to some baldy-worshipping friends of mine." Virus smirked evilly. The insane inventor didn't notice a certain electrically-powered speedster noticing and zipping away.

**The Xavier Institute**

_This'll take out that stupid Jenni Starr once and for all, heh heh heh._ Tabitha Smith, dressed up like the Statue of Liberty, snickered evilly as she held some time bombs. "Oh, Jenni…" Tabby said sweetly as she went up to Jenni.

"Yeah?" Jenni blinked.

"Could you please hold these for me? They're my marble collection." Tabby grinned, putting her time bombs in Jenni's hand.

"Uh, yeah sure." Jenni blinked.

"Thanks. You're the best." Tabby ran off.

"LISA!!! DON'T SET THE COUCH ABLAZE!!!" Jason exclaimed.

"But I'm bored." Lisa whined with a pout. She was decked out in Pyro's Superstars gear and make-up. She saw Jean and Scott and giggled evilly. "Hi!" She flicked her hand, and sent a couple fireballs at the two. They screamed as their Caesar and Cleopatra costumes got set ablaze. Jason groaned.

"Man, this is a great party!" Foxfire grinned, clad as Casanova. He turned to Dani. "Do I look good, or do I look good?"

"Uhm…no." Dani said. "No offense Fox, but you are way too much of an egomaniac to ever be attractive." Dani grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Fox grumbled. Johnny B. Goode zipped by in a streak of lightning. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

"Boss! We got a problem!" Johnny exclaimed. "What?" He saw Jean and Scott run by on fire, a giggling crazily Lisa after them. "Oh-kay…" Johnny blinked.

"What's wrong, John?" Jason asked.

"We got a problem. Big problem." Johnny panted. "Okay…I was in the mall, to check out the Radio Shack, to pick up more parts for myself, when I saw this guy. He looked like a punk rocker, long brown hair. He seemed kind of nuts, and there was this kid, a football player, I think, and he was gray-skinned. He was a cyborg!"

"A cyborg?!" Jason blinked.

"Yeah, a cybernetic organism." Johnny nodded. "This brown-haired punk kid. He was English, I think, based on his accent, and he appeared to be controlling those cyborg things. He seemed to be able to change people into cyborgs like a disease or something."

"Did you say, long brown hair, punk-looking, kind of nuts, insane, and has an English accent?" Fox walked up to them.

"Yeah." Johnny replied. "Why?"

"Oh, man…" Fox groaned. "We know him. He's a little psycho. He goes by the codename Virus." Fox sighed. "He's a psychotic little freak who thinks he and the East Coast Misfit leader were once together, and that a friend of mine from the East Coast Misfit team stole her from him. He's one evil little sociopath. And dangerous. He can mentally possess and control any form of electronic or mechanical device, and he has inventing powers, like Forge."

"What ever this guy is up to, it is not any bit good." Jason nodded.

"Here Tabby, you can have 'em back." Jenni handed Tabby back her time bombs and walked away. Tabby blinked.

"I don't get it! They should've gone off by now-" _KABOOM!!!!_ "OWWWWWWWW! I HATE THAT SHINING STAR!!"

**Duncan Matthews' house**

"MY **_HOUSE!!!!_****_ OH MY GOD!!!!"_** Duncan screamed as he saw the flaming pile of ash that was his house. "MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO EXECUTE ME!!!" Duncan ran around in a circle screaming until a satellite fell on him. "OWW!!!"

Well, well, well! Looks like Virus was discovered! What madness will happen next? Can Virus be stopped? Will Duncan be able to fix his house? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Discovery!

**Halloween Havoc!**

_To Aaron: Hey Aaron! Yes, the fun never stops when the Southside Misfits hit the scene. Well, Jean and Tabby are just a little bit hypocritical when it comes to their actions towards the Shining Star. Trouble indeed lives up to his name. I wouldn't be surprised if he was **born** in jail. I'm glad you liked seeing __Duncan__'s house getting blown up. He deserves it. You should see how Jamie and Exo framed him, but that's for later. Yeah, Virus is here. Johnny B would be a great opponent for Virus, techno-wizard vs. Techno-wizard. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like the insanity in this new one!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! Maybe I will have the next victim be Rogue. I hope you like the new chapter, man!_

_To SickmindedSucker: Yeah, maybe I will drop a review sometimes. Thanks for the offer. Your story is nuts. I may give the story "Never Have I Ever" a shot down the line. Glad to allow you to use the can fight scene. If you ever want to use anything else from my fics, or you want info, let me know! Yeah, I thought it was funny how Fyre set Jean and Scott, ablaze, but I think they got the flames put out in time before their costumes were badly damaged. Well, Virus is psychotic, you see. He is obsessed with Althea Delgado, the leader of the East Coast Misfits. He believes they were in love at some point, but Toad, whom he thinks tormented him all his life, stole Althea away and brainwashed her. Now he's bent on ending Toad's life. Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red! I saw the new chapter of "Living With Mutants is Hazardous to Your Health" and I loved it! Poor Vi. She's going to go crazy! And yes, Boom Boom went boom! Heh heh heh. Oh, you'll see __Duncan__' s__ folks throw a fit. It is going to be great!_

_To Metal Dragon1: Yeah, Virus will get what he deserves. And there will be a battle, don't worry about it. __Duncan__ as a cyborg zombie.__ Yeah…now that I think about it, I **can** imagine Virus going crazy with a cyborg __Duncan__ and yelling at him for being so stupid. I can't wait for the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home'? Put it up, quick, man! And here's a new chapter for you. Enjoy!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! I'm sure it won't be long until Duncan and Kelly are cyber-zombified. And I was glad to clear that confusion up for you. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Heeeeeeeeere's Johnny!" - Jack Nicholson, the Shining**

Chapter 7: Discovery!

**A street in Bayville**

Duncan Matthews walked down the street, in a panic.

"Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God…" Duncan moaned in a panicked tone. He was shaking his head. "What'll I do!? My parents are gonna kill me, my parents will never leave me alone again, and, and, and…" He looked up and saw a couple of his fellow football players stagger towards him as cyborg zombies. "Oh my God…" Duncan blinked. "You guys are so drunk." He chuckled. The zombies stopped. "Guys? Guys? Hello?" One zombie's fingers lengthened up into claws, and another's hands turned into gattling guns. "Eep. Fellas?!" The gun-toter fired his cannons, and the clawed zombie leapt at him, slashing at the football player. "**_EEEEEEEEEEK!!!!_**" Duncan raced off into a warehouse.

"'Ello, musclehead." A familiar English-accented voice grinned. Duncan turned around and he screamed louder and even girlier than ever before.

**The Xavier Institute**

While Jason Vincent had gathered the Southside Misfits together to discuss the Virus problem, Rogue was dealing with a problem of her own.

"There." The southerner wiped her brow in satisfaction as she looked up at her invention: A piano held up in the sky by a rope-and-pulley invention. "That'll show that Shining Star. Oh, here she comes." Rogue left an object under the piano, then ducked behind a corner and held the rope tightly. Jenni blinked as she eyed the object: A DVD copy of Caddyshack. It had a bow on it and had a tag on it that said: 'TO: Jenni FROM: Rogue. Hope we can be friends!" Rogue peeked around the corner and watched Jenni pick up the DVD. The southern mutant gleefully whipped her head back around and let go of the rope. She waited a couple seconds, and then…

"Awww, that's so nice. Rogue isn't so bad. I knew she was a big sweetheart underneath that Goth makeup and bad attitude." Jenni smiled as she walked away.

**_WHAT?!_** Rogue mentally screamed. She ran under the piano as Jenni walked away. "Huh?" Rogue scratched her head. She heard a creaking noise. She looked upward and the piano came down. "OWWWWWWWWCH!!!!! AH HATE THAT SHINING STAR!!!!"

"What do we do, boss?" Mike asked Jason. The adapter put his finger to his chin in thought.

"Fyre, I want you to take to the air and scout out the area." Jason ordered. Fyre responded with a wacky salute and a big grin. "Vixen, go with her." He then whispered an after thought in her ear: "Make sure she doesn't give the town reason to call the fire department." Vixen nodded.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"We're planning a tea party." Mike grinned. "Want to join."

"Something going on downtown. We'll check it out." Jason said.

"Bayville is _X-Men_ territory. Maybe we should send someone to help." Scott said as Lisa and Vicki left the room.

"Look Scott, you guys were gracious enough to let us visit. Give yourselves a break. Let us deal with it." Jenni suggested with a grin.

"Besides, it's probably just some crooks in an armored car. Nothing we haven't dealt with." Mike shrugged.

**The skies over Bayville**

Vixen and Fyre flew over the city in their own ways: Fyre in a sheath of flame, and Vixen riding her red guitar like a witch riding a broom.

"I'm bored, Vick." Lisa whined. "I want to set a fire!"

"Now I know why you like Pyro so much. The East Coast guys must _love_ having him around." Vixen groaned.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" Lisa pointed downward. Vicki looked down.

"Huh?" Vicki pulled out a pair of futuristic binoculars from her jacket and looked down through them. "What? Hey Lisa! Look at this!" Vicki handed the binoculars to Lisa. Lisa looked down through them.

"Holy smoke!" Lisa exclaimed. "Is it normal for everyone to be robot zombies?"

"Based on what I heard about this town, it might be normal, but we should call in anyway." Vicki said.

Well, well, well! Looks like the big fight just may begin! What insanity will happen next? What happened to Duncan? Can the X-Men and Southside Misfits stop Virus and his army? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. Attack of the CyberZombies!

**Halloween Havoc!**

_To SickmindedSucker: Yeah, reviews are very good things, indeed. Well, thank you very much for the offer, I appreciate it. Yeah, Scott and Jean should've fried, but I still need them to torture in this story! And yes, Virus is indeed insane. Insane people generally have trouble getting the hint. You see, Virus truly believes that deep down, Althea does love him, and he believes that Althea is being controlled by the Toad. I hope to have more plan-exploding-in-X-Girl-faces soon. Here's more insanity for you! I hope you like it!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky, I like your idea. Did you get that idea of zombies ignoring Bobby from the Simpsons Halloween special? In it, the zombies ignored Homer. These zombies that Virus created are different, though. They're not dead. They are alive, just under Virus's control. He turned them into cyborgs because he feels more comfortable with machines rather than organic life forms as a side effect of his mutation. He also doesn't like organic life, a side effect of his mutation and insanity. I hope you like the new chapter! And please check out my story "The Starr Chronicles"! I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Yeah, a Misfit team can handle any situation, official or unofficial. Besides, the Southsiders have the X-Men backing them up! I hope you like the new chapter! _

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there RogueFan! It has been way too long since I last heard from you! Please put me on your Author Alert list! Yep, Jennifer Starr has got several of the X-Boys under her spell. And I thought it would be a nice change to torture the X-Girls for once. They can get jealous too, you know. Yeah, I thought Taryn deserves a guest appearance. Besides, think about this: It's been known that the members of the Starr Famil have incredible charm. Guess who they're related to! And Craig is a musician, so he probably could expect some girls to find him attractive. What makes you think Wanda and Taryn would be friends? I've also been reading your fic "The Light in the Heart of the Misfit" and I like it! I hope you use my characters! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one! _

_To Red Witch: Hey Red! I've been keeping up with "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved the story so far! Man, John can't shut up! I hope you like the new chapter! _

_To Aaron: Hey Aaron! Glad you liked the madness so far! I kind of would expect Vixen to be able to fly like a witch. She can actually fly in any way she wants. I'm glad you liked the scene with Vixen and Fyre, and hopefully I can have Lisa meet the Australian pyromaniac of her dreams sometime soon. **(Angelica: A girl who has the hots for Pyro. Only in **_**_America_****_ will you see something that insane)_**_ And yes, the battle is about to begin! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

**Disclaimer: "And now for something completely different!"**

Chapter 8: Attack of the Cyber-Zombies!

**The skies of Bayville**

"YEOW!!!" Lisa exclaimed as laser raced by her in the air. "Hey watch it!"

"Since when could average folks do _this?!_" Vicki exclaimed as she dodged a couple missiles.

"Since _I_ came to town, you bloody trespassers!" Virus flew up to the two Southside Misfits, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. His Battle Pack was in a jetpack form. "Who are you?!"

"Vixen and Fyre." Vixen said. "Who are you?"

"You inferior creatures can call me Virus." Virus smirked. "Like the people of this town?"

"What happened?" Fyre exclaimed.

"Like you two birds, I am a mutant, and proud of it!" Virus snorted. "I have the power to control mechanical devices as well as invent. I created these tiny nanites. In case you stupid organic creatures don't know what they are, nanites are very tiny robots, so small they cannot be seen by the eye. I used them to transform these pathetic humans into my own army of cyborg zombies." Virus laughed. "Now if you don't mind, I have an Institute to destroy."

"Why are you after the X-Men?" Vixen asked.

"I hate them." Virus grinned. "And I love destroying innocent lives."

"And they say _I'm_ nuts!" Fyre said in shock. "You're a monster!"

"Thank Todd Tolensky for making me a monster." Virus scowled. "Because of him, my beloved Althea is his unwilling slave, her beautiful soul trapped in a robotic shell by that foul-smelling, swamp-dwelling, muck-drinking demon!"

_Wait, according to Kitty, Todd and Althea were together since not long after the Toad came to the Pit._ Vixen put her finger on her chin. _According to this psycho, Todd stole Althea away from him. But then, Jake told me that Virus is a psychopath, and he's willing to kill to get his paws on Althea._

"Are you bloody wenches going to get out of my way or what?!" Virus snapped. "You two birds remind me of Zandar's last girlfriend, and she turned out to be some cheap trick from Santa Monica Boulevard!"

"Why you dirty--!" Fyre growled. She formed a big fireball and pitched it at the mad inventor.

"Yeow!" Virus dodged the fireball and snarled.

**The Xavier Institute**

"Wow. You X-Men must be real popular." Jenni blinked as she peeked out at the window. Bobby Drake peeked out at the window.

"Aw man! More mutant protesters!" Iceman moaned. "They always come around around this time." _Jean! We got a problem!_ Jean went to the window.

"More mutant protesters…Wait a minute, since when are they gray-skinned, and have saw blades for hands?" Jean blinked.

"Maybe they're mutant-hating cyborgs." Jenni blinked. Jean shot her a you-are-an-idiot look.

"Vicki! Hang on!" Jason said into his phone. "Jenni! It's Vick and Lisa! They're in trouble!"

"There are these robot things bashing their way into the gates! What do we do?!" Jenni exclaimed.

**In town**

"YEOW!!!" Virus screamed as he ran down the street, amidst a rain of red hex-bolts and fireballs. "Hey! Attack 'em!" Virus snapped at a certain cyber-zombie: Duncan Matthews. He just stood there and drooled. "Hey!" Virus exclaimed at the zombie. "Destroy them!" Virus snapped. "Hey stupid!" Duncan still stood there and drooled. "**_AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!_**"

Well, well, well! Looks like the cyber-zombies are on the rampage. What insanity will happen next? Can the X-Men and Southside Misfits stop them? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Confrontation!

**Halloween Havoc!**

_To Aaron: Virus never was quite right in the head. Besides, he believes everyone else, including the Southside Misfits, are below him, so one could imagine him being cowardly when he encounters other mutants with offensive powers like Vixen and Fyre do. Enjoy the new chapter, man!_

_To SickmindedSucker: Yeah, I imagined __Duncan__ not being able to do much besides stand there and drool. Yeah, Fyre has a bit of a temper. It's her Irish heritage, the same heritage that makes her a redhead. You see, Lisa is half-Irish, and half-Cambodian. Sure, you can borrow her. She's crazy, flirty, and she's a pyromaniac. Like Pyro, she can control flame, and she can also generate flame and fly like the Human Torch. Also, she has a major thing for Pyro. She wants to be his girlfriend. She's also an avid keyboardist. I hope you like this new chapter, full of madness!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red! I'm glad you liked the Zombie __Duncan__ torture! I do hope to put in some more. I've been keeping up with your work and I loved it so far! I see you used the nano-tech storyline from the new Joe comics. I wonder, what other storylines will you adapt? The Tyler Wingfield storyline? Return of Serpentor? I can't wait for more insanity from you, Red! Oh yeah, and enjoy this new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Yeah, I figured the Simpsons was your inspiration. The zombies dancing like the ones from Michael Jackson's video for 'Thriller'? yeah, I can see that, man. I can **so** see that. Ahh, Michael Jackson in the thriller days, he was at his best then. Duncan tangoing with Virus, and the mad Dreadnok screaming to lead? Yeah, I can see that. Virus is that arrogant. No, I have not seen "Valor vs. Venom" yet, and who is Over-Kill? I remember in the new comics, there is a character called Over-Kill, and he was the S.A.W. Viper who murdered several Joes, including Doc, during the Trucial Abysmia storyline back in the Marvel GI Joe comics. Is that him? I think Virus may also get along with Donald Pierce, a cyborg himself. I hope you ike the new chapter!_

_To Metal Dragon1: Exo and Multiple are still in town, and they're fine. Jamie's pretty resourceful, and Exo's powers protect him from Virus's zombie nanites. If he gets infected, all he has to do is turn into a robot form before they take control, and he's good. Knowing Exo, he's probably in a robot mode right now. Yeah, but Exo probably won't become Liger 0 Panzer (The Panzer armor got its name from a German tank. The Jager armor I think was inspired by Chuck Yeager, the pilot who broke the sound barrier the first time. Appropriate since the Jager armor allows Liger to move at incredible speed. I don't know about the Schneider. Probably for the comedian Rob Schneider and his "cutting" wit, heh heh) until he's in a safe place, as the cartoon had established that the Panzer armor was so heavy, Liger 0 could barely move in it. I can hardly wait for the new chapter of "Take the Long Way Home"! I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Well, Virus considers everyone else (except Althea) below him, so he doesn't really care. You think Jamie should be a Misfit, huh? Personally, I'm keeping him in the X-men because unlike the Misfits, the X-Men need a little multiplying guy. And yes, Multiple can be one dangerous guy. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there RogueFan! Yeah, well, Jean doesn't like Jenni much for obvious reasons. Wanda and Taryn could be friends, but the thing is, wouldn't Wanda get jealous if Taryn saw Craig? Well, Kitty knows Jenni, and Jenni didn't try anything with Peter. He just looked at her and WHAM!!! I hope you like this new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Oh my God! The quarterback is toast!" - Clarence Gilyard, Die Hard**

Chapter 9: Confrontation!

**In town**

"Jamie, hurry!" Timmy yelled. Multiple and Exo had ducked into a magazine shop and were hiding behind a counter. Several cyber-zombies were lurching towards them. Exo transformed himself into G1 Soundwave. His mutation also caused him to take on several personality traits and abilities of the robot he became. In the case of Soundwave, he developed the Decepticon's ability to deploy warriors in the form of cassette tapes, and his analytical talents. Exo spoke in a cool mechanical voice. "Analysis: Humans with molecular structures altered into bio-mechanical forms by nanites. Possibility of restoration to normal: Positive. Objectives: Stop zombies without causing serious harm, and return to Xavier Institute for further analysis." He pressed a button on his shoulder, causing a flap on his chest to open. "All forces, Operation: Stun. Engage zombies, but do not harm." Jamie peeked up and watched.

"Wow." Jamie blinked as he saw Exo fire what appear to be several brightly-colored over-sized cassette tapes from his chest.

"Ravage…" Exo ordered. A black-and-gray tape hit the ground and turned into a snarling robotic panther. "Rumble and Frenzy…" A blue-and-purple tape and a black-and-red tape turned into a pair of twin robots with piledriver arms. "Laserbeak and Buzzsaw…" A black-and-white tape and a black-and-gold tape turned into a pair of twin condors. "Ratbat…" A purple-and-silver tape unfolded into a bat. "Slugfest…" A green-and-red tape transformed into a stegosaur. "Overkill…" A white-and-black tape unfolded into a tyrannosaur. "Beastbox…" A purple-and-orange tape transformed into a gorilla. "Squawktalk…" A green-and-blue tape, the final ones in "Soundwave's" little collection, unfolded itself into a robotic bird. The robotic beasts stood in front of the counter, snarling. "Attack." The beasts engaged the zombies, careful not to harm them. Rumble and Frenzy called upon their piledriver arms to knock them off their feet. Slugfest, Ravage, Beastbox, and Overkill rammed zombies and threw them around. Squawktalk, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, and Ratbat flew around in the air, using their aerial tactics to drive the zombies crazy.

"Man, you know your tapes." Jamie blinked. Exo turned his head to him.

"The tapes have provided an avenue of escape. Recommendation: Leave at once."

"Right!" Jamie and Exo ran out. "Okay, Exo! Let's go!" The two boys…well, boy and boy-sized robot, ran out. "Okay, Exo! Make with a car mode and let's get the fudge out of here!"

"My alternate mode in this form is a cassette player. I cannot change into another robot unless I get back my tapes." Exo replied coolly. He looked at the 'battle'. "Return!" He commanded. The tapes came back to Exo, transforming into their tape modes, and flying back into his chest compartment. A mist surrounded Exo, and he transformed into a blue robot with downward-pointing airplane wings on his back and a cockpit on his chest. He transformed into a blue-and-white F-15. "Thundercracker Express!"

**The Xavier Institute**

The X-Men and the Southside Misfits stood at the Institute's front lawn, in costume.

_Wow._ WrongWay thought as he looked at the New Mutants. _All these different people.__ Different backgrounds, even. I guess the X-Gene is an all-encompassing thing. _He looked at Danielle. _And it is nice to meet another Native American mutant around here. I thought I was the only one. Shows how much I know._

"Be ready." Scott told the X-Men.

"I say we tear the &$#&$ gates the $&# open and take those &$#$# down." Trouble grumbled.

"Easy, Eric." Jason held out a hand. "I know these guys get your temper going, but you have to keep your cool." Jason smiled. "Let's figure out where these zombies came from."

"I scanned the zombies." Johnny B said as he scanned the zombies with his tricorder. "According to these readings, the zombies are _people!_"

"How did that happen?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Well, according to my readings, their bloodstreams have been infected by some form of nanite. Tiny robots are in their bloodstreams. And they have altered the molecular structures of these people and built cyborg enhancements for them."

"Ingenious!" Forge exclaimed. "You'd have to be a real genius to create something like that!"

"And we know one person who is both smart enough and twisted enough to create something like that." Jesse grumbled. "That psycho Virus." Laser fire streaked by the sky. A screaming Vixen and Fyre flew down.

"He's crazier than _me!_" Lisa exclaimed. A cackling Virus landed in front of the X-Men and Southside Misfits.

"What did you do, Virus?!" Jason roared. Virus smirked.

"Spelled the end of the X-Men, that's what. And once I complete this test run, I shall create more cyber-zombies, and Toad shall finally get his!"

Uh oh! Looks like our heroes may have a problem! What insanity will happen next? Will Virus's mad plan succeed? Will our heroes win the day? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. The Battle Continues!

**Halloween Havoc!**

_To Aaron: Hey Aaron! Yep, the X-Men and Southside Misfits are teaming up against Virus and his army of cyber-zombies. I could imagine Exo becoming Soundwave. Soundwave's deployable tape warriors could be used for a variety of functions, like recon, recording, and even a little extra firepower. Not to mention that Soundwave himself is no slouch with his style of fighting (Psychological). Well, Fyre is the flirtatious, fun-loving, fire-setting, yet harmless kind of crazy. Virus is a paranoid schizophrenic who thinks Althea talks to him in his head and that Toad is an evil, sadistic, twisted deom who has been out to kill him all his life. Compared to Virus, Lisa is really quite harmless. Well, unless she's in a room alone with John. I can imagine that happening. Let's just say people will be seeing clothes fly out the window. Enjoy the new chapter! And I don't think you should tell Lisa what happened to John in the comics. It'd break her little heart._

_To SickmindedSucker: Hey Sks! Well, Exo turned into Soundwave because he needed help quick. And in the original Transformers, Soundwave could deploy warriors that turned into cassettes. I think if they did an updated figure of him now, he'd be a CD player or an MP3 player, and the cassettes would become CDs or memory cards. Actually, Exo would be in control in a vehicle mode. Jamie is 13 years old now. Trinity is around 11. Have fun with Fyre. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Obvoiusly, there's a loony on the scene. Actually, there's a **bunch** of loonies. Can Exo turn into a Thunderbird machine? No, he cannot. He can only turn into mechanical things that are humanoid in shape or have a humanoid form. He can turn into Transformers because their normal forms are human-like than can shift into alternate forms, vehicular or animal. He can turn into Gundams for the same reason, even though some can transform. He cannot transform into Thunderbirds because they are vehicles. When he turns into a robotic form, he gains all the abilities of that robot, like ability to turn invisible as G1 Mirage. He also assumes some of the personality traits of the robot or its pilot, like he becomes more arrogant as G1 Starscream or more of a smart-mouth as Beast Wars Rattrap. He cannot change size when he transforms. He stays his normal height. Unfortunately, that usually causes him to look rather comical at times, considering that most of the robots he turns into are supposed to be many stories tall! Hope that helps, Rae. And I hope you like the new chapter! _

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red! I read the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved it! Oh man, poor Todd. His pheromones are kicking in. Althea in heat, huh? **That** we have **got** to see, RW. Maybe you should do a Road Runner-type one-shot with Toad trying to avoid a heat-crazed Althea. That'd be so funny! I hope you like the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "For sure, yes indeedy." - Chris Kattan as Mr. Feather, Undercover Brother**

Chapter 10: The Battle Continues!

**The Xavier Institute**

"Cyclops! Superstar!" Johnny B exclaimed as he looked at his tricorder. "Mr. Happy over there is controlling the nanites! If we shut Virus down, we shut down the nanites!"

"Then let's stop taking and shut that little $$ down!" Trouble snapped.

"Yeah!" Ray agreed, fist sparking with electricity. The two mutants charged.

"Berzerker! Trouble! No!" Jason exclaimed. Virus smirked.

"Always the dumbest ones." Virus arrogantly laughed. His Battle Pack sprouted a pair of laser cannons. The cannons fired and hit Trouble and Berzerker, sending them flying into a wall. Ray groaned as he got to his feet. Trouble snarled.

"That tickled, mother$#$#$#." Trouble snarled. "I'll #$#$#$ break that $##$'s $#$$# _neck!_"

"Eric, easy!" Jenni's eye glowed red. "Calm, Eric…You are in your happy place…happy place…" Jenni was hypnotizing Eric into keeping calm. Eric calmed down and he had a smile.

"On beach…Traci Bingham…Massage..." Eric was in his 'happy place'. He started drooling for a second, then snapped back to reality with a snap of Jenni's fingers. "Huh? Oh, man…what a great dream…"

"That…was bloody weird." Virus blinked. "That don't matter. I am the Virus, and I am invincible!"

"You can't beat all of us!" Storm said. Virus laughed.

"_I_ don't have to. That's _their_ job." Virus cackled as the cyber-zombie army busted their way through the front gates and marched/staggered towards the X-Men and Southside Misfits. "And _you_ can't fight them because they're innocent people." Virus cracked an evil smile. "Checkmate. Virus wins."

"I don't think so, Queen of psychos." Forge smirked. "We have a pretty good idea how to stop the zombies. Cut off the head." The X-Men and Southside Misfits all concentrated their attacks on Virus.

"YEOWWW!!!" Virus screamed as he dodged fireballs, optic blasts, hex-bolts, ice blasts, psi-blasts, thunderbolts, and various other projectiles. "DESTROY THEM, YOU BLOODY FOOLS!!!" The zombies' arms formed plasma cannons and fired upon the mutants. Virus eyed the Duncan zombie just standing there and drooling. "What're you doing?" He landed in front of Duncan. "Destroy them! Why are you standing there, you stupid bloody lugnut!?! Destroy them all! Hey!" Duncan grabbed Virus and started dancing with him. "Hey! You bloody fool! What're you doing?! _I'm_ your creator! You're bloody supposed to bloody follow _my_ bloody lead! _I'm_ supposed to bloody lead!" Virus screamed as Duncan continued to dance with him. "Let me bloody go! Oi! I _said_ let me bloody go!" Virus snarled.

**Elsewhere in town**

"WAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Senator Kelly screamed as he ran away from a group of laser-firing zombies. "What did I ever do to deserve this!?!?" Kelly screamed. A laser hit his butt. "YEEEEEEEEOWWWWCH!!!!" He smiled when he saw his house. "My house! I'm free! _SANCTUARY!!! SANCTUARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Kelly screamed when he ran inside. A zombie's stray missile hit the house, and it blew up with a great big KABOOM!!!! The zombies staggered away, moaning electronically. Soon after they left, Kelly staggered out of his house. His clothes were tattered, his toupee was fried, and he was blackened with soot. Kelly coughed. "I got blowed up. Blowed up real good. Take me to the hospital." He fainted. "Wheeee…I fell down and went boom." A satellite fell on him.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes' fight is continuing! What insanity will happen next? Will Virus' torture continue? Will Kelly get blown up again? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	11. The Day is Saved!

**Halloween Havoc!**

_To Metal Dragon1: Hey there, MD1! Yeah, the Panzer Armor is too risky. Besides, the zombies are enslaved people, and Exo wouldn't want to hurt anybody. Who is Thundercracker? In the original G1 Transformers toys and cartoon, Thundercracker was one of the Seekers, a group of evil Decepticon flyers who all had the vehicle modes of F-15 jets, led by Starscream. They all looked alike, except for colors and personality. Thundercracker was the blue-and-white guy. Thundercracker hated everything that couldn't fly, but he was always full of doubts about the Decepticon cause of conquering the universe. He stayed on because he was constantly convinced it was his birthright to rule the universe alongside his fellow Decepticons, and he's scared to death of Decepticon leader Megatron, whose alternate form was a Walther P-38 pistol. Hope that explains it. Anyway, I don't think that Trouble really cares if he hurts Virus's feelings. I agree, Eric does have a very nice happy place. What guy would not want to be there? I think he won't mind. I can hardly wait for the new chapter of "Take the Long Way Home"! When's it coming up?! I can't wait for it! I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To SickmindedSucker: Hey there SkS! You have a foul mouth like Trouble's, huh? Why do I find that not a surprise! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! I was glad to use your idea! Thank you for suggesting it. The ambulance accidentally sending Kelly to prison, and he ends up running into Bubba again, huh? Wow. That's some suggestion (Kelly: NO!!! NO!!! NO GOD NO!!! WHY ME?!?! NOT AGAIN!!!!!) I hope you like the new chapter, man!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! I read the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life", and I loved them. Poor Kitty and Danielle. Too bad you didn't have them in __Cleveland__, because they could've befriended a certain pair of cops. I can only imagine how angry Beach Head would be if he found out that Stryker was a fellow Army Ranger. You saw Venom vs. Valor, huh? Do you have to buy an action figure with that DVD? Or can you get it standalone? Yeah, I heard about Overkill. Someone in another review said he'd get along great with Virus. I can imagine it sounds better than the first movie. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! I think Kelly wears a toupee. I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Buttered Toast!" - Ed, from Ed, Edd, and Eddy**

Chapter 11: The Day is Saved!

**The Xavier Institute**

"Another freakin' Halloween, another disaster. I hate Halloween." Logan grumbled as he fought off a couple zombies. He heard rumbling in the distance. "What?" The rumbling grew louder. He noticed the source: A blue blur. "Hoo boy. YEOW!!!" Logan dived out of the way.

"**_WHOOOOOO!!!!!_**" Jamie Madrox screamed happily. He was riding what appeared to be a robotic white lion with yellow claws, blue armor, and huge blue boosters on its back. The lion roared, showing its yellow metal teeth, and it raced through the zombies, X-Men, and Southside Misfits, knocking them down with sonic booms.

"What was **that?!**" Scott exclaimed.

"I believe that was a Liger 0 Jeager." Johnny B answered.

"A **what?!**"

"Liger 0 Jeager. A lion-like Zoid that ran run at supersonic speeds."

"What's a Zoid?" Scott blinked.

"Ask Exo. He's the authority. He has every one ever made. Even some from Japan." Johnny B grinned as he helped the X-Men's leader to his feet.

"Finally, that bloody fool lets go of me!" Virus grumbled as he dodged all forms of mutant power flying at him. "What the…YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!" Virus screamed as Exo slammed hard into him. The screaming English psychotic mutant was sent flying into a tree. Trouble picked up the device Virus used to control the nanites that made the population of Bayville into cyborg zombies.

"You just got busted, punk!" Trouble smashed the device. The zombies stopped, and they returned to normal.

"Way to go Eric!" Forge whopped. "You destroyed the device, so the nanites self-destructed, restoring everyone to normal!"

"I busted your machine, so I'm going to bust you!" Trouble growled, grabbing Virus by the front of his shirt.

"I'm sure the cops would like to talk to you, Vincent James." Storm glared.

"Sorry, but I gotta run. I still do have a Toad to kill." Virus scowled. "Again, you ruin my plans. As soon as I kill the Toad, I'll have Bayville blown to bits, just because I hate you all. Goodbye." Virus pressed a button on his belt, and he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?!" Trouble growled.

"He must've had a hidden teleporter-like device somewhere." Johnny B reasoned.

"Virus always does have a few tricks up his sleeve." Rogue growled.

"Oh well. Hey, we saved the day! Let's party!" Jenni grinned. Everyone cheered.

"I'll get the instruments!" Johnny B grinned.

"Instruments?" Dani asked Kitty.

"They're also a band." Kitty explained with a grin.

**Bayville, a couple hours later**

"Man, this is great!" Dani grinned.

"Yeah." Kitty laughed. The Southside Rockers, in their costumes, were performing at Bayville's town square. The town was in a party mood. The band was covering Oingo Boingo's song "Dead Man's Party". Jenni Starr was singing the lyrics, playing a red-and-black bass guitar. Jason was playing a blue-and-yellow star-shaped guitar with golden pickups, Vicki's guitar was a red Flying-V, Eric was pounding on a pair of black drums, Johnny B was behind a yellow keyboard with purple buttons, Lisa was behind an orange keyboard, and Mike was playing a saxophone. He pointed at Danielle and winked at her. The Cheyenne mutant rolled her eyes.

"That Baxter is annoying." Dani rolled her eyes. "Too bad his powers don't allow him to get lost, or I'd drop him in the middle of a forest."

"AAAAAAAGH!!!!" Senator Kelly raced by. He was on fire. "That Asian girl on the stage set me on fire! Help me! Someone call the fire department! Save me! HELP ME!!!!" Eric pitched a drumstick into the audience, only to have it whack the Senator upside the head. "Mommy…the mutants ate all the ice cream sandwiches. You're welcome." Kelly fainted.

"What ice cream sandwiches?" Dani wondered.

"Who knows? Senator Kelly is weird." Kitty rolled her eyes. "He's also not too bright." The two girls heard an explosion, and saw a scorched, and screaming Rogue, Jean and Tabby fly by.

"I think if the Southside Misfits want to visit, Jenni should stay home." Dani sighed.

Well, well, well! This great adventure comes to an end at last! What insanity will happen in the next story? Will the Southside Misfits visit again? Will there be explosions? Find out soon! This is L1701E, saying keep on reading!


End file.
